Autobiography
by Artemis Day
Summary: Even the most evil of beings didn't start out that way. *Tamaki's Grandmother centric* Mentions of TamaHaru.


**A/N: Seeing as I've only read up to volume 5 in the manga, I don't know if Tamaki's Grandmother has been given a first name, so for this story, I'm going to call her 'Rin'. If she has a name in canon, please tell me so I'll know for future reference.**

**Thank you, and please enjoy the story.**

* * *

When Suzuki Rin was six, her mother told her she couldn't play outside with her brothers anymore. It wasn't ladylike, she said. Rin was sad, but she loved her mother and didn't question her or complain.

* * *

Sometimes, the boys from two blocks down came over to play. They weren't as well off as Rin's family was, but they were always fun to play with and never excluded her for being a girl like her brothers might.

They came over one day a few weeks later asking Rin to play with them. Though she told them it 'wasn't ladylike', they managed to convince her and the three children spent the next hour playing hide and seek and tag. Rin ran as fast as she could, and she was almost never 'it'.

It was the most fun she'd had in weeks.

It ended abruptly when Rin's mother came home and found her 'proper, ladylike' daughter covered in mud and chasing the two boys who were running for 'home'. She screamed. She yelled. She called the boys' parents and demanded they come and take them home. They did so swiftly; Rin barely had time to say goodbye.

When they were gone, Rin's mother gave her a spanking and sent her to her room. Rin sat sniffling in the dark for over an hour before her mother came back. What proceeded was a long lecture about how Rin was never suppose to associate with 'commoner filth' again, and that she was too high above them on the social and economic ladder to play such 'ridiculous, childish games'. Rin listened and she learned, though it made her sad that she had to stop playing all her favorite games. If that was what she was meant to do, then she would do it.

She never saw the boys from two blocks down again.

* * *

When Rin was twelve, she went with her parents on a business trip to Kyoto. The city was not the same as it had been before the War, but to Rin, who had never been away from her hometown before, it was absolutely amazing.

She was standing with her parents, waiting for a cab to pick them up when she noticed a dirty looking young woman dressed in ragged old clothes holding a baby. Rin felt a wave of sympathy roll over her. The woman looked so sad and scared, she had a little baby to protect and not even a way to protect herself. Rin walked to them. She reached into her pocket for a few spare yen she'd been carrying, it was the least she could do to help the poor woman. She was stopped when someone grabbed her by the arm.

Rin found herself looking at the angry face of her mother. Once again, she was given a lecture about not dealing with commoners and poor people. If they couldn't help themselves, they weren't worth anything. Even so, Rin took a long, lingering look at the homeless mother as the cab pulled away. The coins in her pocket felt uncomfortably cold.

* * *

Rin excelled in school. She studied hard, she did all her homework on time, she was always the top in the class. Though she had many admirers and an inner circle, Rin had no true friends. She didn't even know most of her 'inner circle's' names, only the ones from really important families that she was suppose to get in good with. Honestly, she didn't think she'd had any friends since those boys from two blocks down.

* * *

When Rin was twenty two, she graduated (with honors) from University. Now, she would be attending Graduate School in Paris with her father's blessing. Her mother had died a year before Rin completed High School from a congenital heart defect. It was almost a blessing. Rin didn't think she'd be allowed to go to France if her mother had anything to say about it. For some reason, Rin's mother had never much liked France.

Then again, Rin's mother had never liked much of anything.

* * *

Rin didn't believe in true love until she met Bastian Abraham. Even then, it took her a while to realize that his kisses and his arms around her and his whispered declarations of love were real and not just a beautiful dream. He was handsome, he was smart, he was kind, he was perfect, plain and simple.

They were easily the high scoring students test wise, and almost everyone correctly assumed they would get together. Rin, though she didn't like to brag, was a very attractive young woman. She and Bastian looked fantastic together, a nice little bonus. They were like the football star and the head cheerleader, it was just inevitable.

There were, of course, people like Mireille Delacroix who wanted the relationship to end, but Rin paid them no mind. They were just jealous that Rin had him and they didn't. With Mireille though, it was a bit more personal. The girl had taken an immediate dislike to Rin as soon as she arrived, and she never bothered to make a secret of it. Rin was happy to give as good as she got, and felt no guilt in it. Mireille started it, after all. The look of red hot anger on her face when Rin and Bastain kissed in front of her was worth all the nasty words in the world.

Those two years were the happiest Rin ever had. She began to believe that she and Bastian would be together forever, that everyday, she would wake up to the sight of his handsome face framed by blonde hair. His brilliant blue eyes gazing into her brown ones. They would live in a beautiful mansion, raising their children to be civilized, successful ladies and gentlemen like their parents before them. And every night, they'd fall asleep in each others arms, basking in the love that surrounded them.

The third time Rin woke up and immediately ran, retching, to the toilet, she knew something was wrong. The doctors confirmed it, and Rin was left with the task of telling her beloved that he would soon be a father.

Before she could, she received a phone call from her own father. He asked her if she remembered a young man named Suoh Ryota. Rin did, in fact, remember. He was a fairly good looking young man, nowhere near as beautiful as her Bastian. He flirted with her the few times they'd met, but she never really liked him that way, or at all. He was far too arrogant and self-obsessed for her taste.

She gave an affirmative response, and the conversation that followed would take perfect, peaceful life she'd envisioned and smash it into the dirt. Rin knew her family had been facing some financial difficulties, but she didn't know just how severe they were, that they'd call for such drastic measures to be taken. She almost dropped the phone.

_An arranged marriage?_

She screamed, she yelled, she argued until her throat was hoarse, only stopping when she realized getting so excited was bad for the child. Her father told her in a no nonsense tone that she had no choice. Rin told him that she doubted Ryota would want to raise another man's child. She hung up the phone before he had a chance to reply.

She immediately went to find Bastian. He would cheer her up. He wouldn't allow her to be taken from him, especially after finding out about the life growing inside her, the life they created together.

She ran as fast as she could. When she reached his apartment complex, she pulled out the spare key he'd given her and boarded the elevator. She got off on his floor and walked to his door. In went the key. The door opened.

What Rin saw was an image that would never leave her. It would remain burned into mind and never fade even as age withered her down to skin and bone. Bastian, on the couch, a woman sitting on top of him, her hair askew, her dress half torn off. Bastian and the woman shot right up when the door opened. Rin saw the woman's face. Mireille. The French woman looked shocked for a moment, then she did something Rin would never forget.

She smirked, and in an evil tone, she spoke:

"Good afternoon, Rin."

Suzuki Rin fainted.

When she awoke, she was in the hospital, she was alone, and her baby was gone. Rin's father didn't say anything about it the next time they spoke, and neither did she. It was never discussed again.

* * *

The wedding guests all thought it was so romantic that Rin Suoh had tears in her eyes as she and her new husband took their vows.

* * *

When Rin was twenty eight, she became pregnant again. It was a girl, and Rin was happy. She'd always wanted a daughter. She kept extra careful those nine months, Ryota wasn't particularly happy that Rin refused to indulge him during that time, so he found solace elsewhere. It didn't bother Rin, their loveless marriage was purely a business agreement. The Suzuki and Suoh enterprises were thriving because of it. She didn't care what he did behind her back, so long as he never got himself caught.

The day arrived when Rin had to be rushed to the hospital. Though she was in extreme pain, Rin was exited. She'd been waiting years for this day, soon she'd be holding her beautiful little girl in her arms.

It took over 40 hours before she was ready for delivery. Ryota was removed from the room as Rin started crowning. She had heard that babies often cried when they first came out. Her daughter was completely silent. The doctor carried the baby away, yelling for some nurses to follow him. Rin had never heard of this happening, she begged a remaining nurse to tell her what was wrong. The woman just said not to worry, everything was fine.

Her eyes said different.

An hour past when the doctor came back, _without_ Rin's baby. His face was solemn. Rin barely heard what he had to say, but the one word she did catch was enough.

_'Stillborn.'_

When Rin got home from the hospital, she locked herself in her room and remained there for two weeks.

* * *

Ryota was the one to name their son when he was born three years later.

'Suoh Yuzuru' was the name of her son, because it was a 'good strong name.'

After he was born, Rin was informed that due to complications, she could have no more children.

She always resented Yuzuru for that.

* * *

When Yuzuru started playing with the commoner boys at the park, Rin admonished him just as her mother had so many years ago. Yuzuru however simply informed his mother that she was in fact, not his boss and he would do what he want. It made her think about those boys from two blocks down again. They hadn't crossed her mind in years. She wondered what they were doing right now, and what would have happened if she too had disregarded her mother's rules and continued to see them.

It made her resent her son all the more.

* * *

Ryota died right after Yuzuru finished college. Rin wore black just as any widow would, even though there never had been, nor would there ever be any love in her heart for her late husband. There were now more pressing matters to attend to anyway, as Yuzuru was now head of the family. As such, he would need to take a wife.

Watanabe Naoko was a plain young woman, both in looks and in personality. Were her family not so wealthy, the dull girl would probably grow old a spinster. The only thing she was really good for was sitting down and doing as she was told.

Perhaps then, it was a twisted form of vengeance that made Rin believe she'd be a perfect wife for Yuzuru.

* * *

_'Like Mother, like Son,'_ said a nasty little voice in Rin's head, when her son introduced her to the blonde haired, violet eyed, French woman he'd be leaving his wife for.

* * *

Rin did not hate Anne-Sophie Grantaine herself, she just hated everything the woman represented. She was beautiful.

Like Bastian.

She was smart.

Like Bastian.

She was kind.

Like Bastian.

She was faithful.

…

And what she hated most was the woman's son. Yuzuru's son. Rin's grandson. She hated that bastard more than anything, and what kind of stupid name was 'Rene' anyway? It was due to her insistence that he received a Japanese name as well. She wouldn't care, but she just couldn't stand anything French. Not even a name.

Anne-Sophie continued to call her son Rene and Rin then made it a point to always call him by his proper, Japanese name, Tamaki.

What bothered her the most about the boy was that even though his features were Japanese, his hair and eyes were that of his mothers. That same blonde hair and violet eyes, that she would see every time she looked at him.

"He's like an angel." Yuzuru had said within earshot of his mother one day as Anne-Sophie put the baby to bed.

Rin hated how right he was.

* * *

Rin was thankful that the French bitch's health left her unable to leave Paris, and even more so that her halfbreed 'grandson' would stay with his mother.

Yuzuru was miserable, and she got a sick satisfaction from it. The only thing that really bothered her was that this illegitimate child was the only potential heir to the Suoh family. Even though Yuzuru was head of the family in name, Rin remained in control of all the family's assets and businesses. She hated the thought of someday turning them over to that…that…

Still, she was getting on in years and knew the time was coming. When the Grantaine family business failed, Rin took her grandson in. Her goal was not just to secure the family heir, but to forever separate him from his horrible wench of a mother.

After that day, Anne-Sophie Grantaine and Rin Suoh never met face to face again.

* * *

The first time Rin saw Tamaki when he arrived in Japan, she expected him to look upon her with spite and anger and rage for taking him from his mother. Instead, he smiled wide, informed her of how happy he was to see her, and gave her a big hug.

She never hated him more than she did at that very moment.

* * *

It was mostly out of hatred that she arranged for him to marry Éclair Tonnerre. Personally, Rin didn't like the woman. It wasn't just that she was French, but also because she was generally a selfish and spoiled girl (though apparently she did have her moments), unpleasant to be around.

She was in a cocky mood when Tamaki agreed to the marriage, on the basis that if he complied, she'd let him see him mother again. So when she heard that he'd abandoned the engagement for that ridiculous Host Club of his, it just made her hate him all the more, and made her more determined to keep him from his mother than ever before.

Rin immediately got on the phone and threatened to buy out and then completely dismantle the Tonnerre Group if they didn't immediately fire Anne-Sophie from her maid position. She wasn't entirely sure she could do that, but she'd learned long ago how to sound threatening and domineering, even when bluffing. The family quickly consented, and Anne-Sophie was out on the streets. Rin, being the nice old woman that she was, arranged for her to live in a little house on the outskirts of France, with no human contact aside from the doctors who treated her.

It didn't make Rin feel any better.

* * *

Twenty five years ago, Yuzuru Suoh stood before his mother with the woman he loved more than his title. Now Tamaki Suoh stood in that exact same spot, his hand interlocked with that of the commoner girl he'd once jumped off a bridge for. A French engagement ring was visible on her finger.

Rin nearly exploded when she saw them. First her son and now her grandson. She told him he'd never be the Suoh heir.

He said fine.

She told him he was a disgrace to the family.

He didn't care.

She called the girl a commoner whore.

And that was the one and only time Tamaki Suoh ever raised his voice to his Grandmother. It was okay if she hated and insulted him, but she would never, ever speak that way to Haruhi. _Never._

Rin said nothing as the couple walked out for what would be the final time. She watched his blond head as he walked out the door, and for a moment, she thought she was seeing Bastian again, but only for a moment.

* * *

Rin was not invited to the wedding. Something told her that in spite of everything, the groom had probably wanted to. She imagined the bride talked some sense into him before he could. For that, she was almost grateful. What angered Rin was that the wedding took place in France, and she knew a certain someone was bound to be there. She also knew that were it so, that Ootori boy probably had something to do with her attendance.

She never liked that boy.

* * *

In the end, Yuzuru was the only one to remain in contact with her. So it was through him that she learned of her Great-Grandchild's birth. It made her angry that Tamaki was so happy even though he'd been denied his inheritance. He'd started his own flourishing business with help from his old school friends. Rin could almost see the seven of them, still together in old age. It was rare that one foundered such friendships, and Rin couldn't help but wonder if she and the boys from two blocks down might have ended up like that, had things gone differently.

Yuzuru sent her a large manilla envelope containing a photo of Tamaki's son. His note pleaded with her to at least look at it, because most people would kill to live long enough to see their great-grandchildren.

Honestly, Rin was just shocked her son had even contacted her. When he made it clear that he intended to remain by Tamaki's side and supported his marriage to the commoner, she immediately disinherited him, even though he was already rich enough through his own ventures. Rin knew, of course, that this meant the Suoh Empire would die with her. She trusted no one to take over the business for her when she was gone. It didn't make her sad, though. It didn't make her feel a thing.

She hadn't really felt anything for a long time.

And she never did open that envelope.


End file.
